Heart of Flames
by PIECEofWINX
Summary: Bloom und Stella in eine andere Dimension, dort treffen sie auf der Strohhutbande und freunden sich mit dieser an... Auch Ace ist dabei, welcher sich sofort in Bloom verliebt... doch diese hat einen Freund...
1. Chapter 1

Stella und Bloom haben heute aber echt keinen guten Tag. Zuerst können ihre Jungs nicht zum Geplanten Strandausflug kommen. Da sie eine wichtige Mission bekommen haben. Und wenn das nicht genug wäre bekamen die Zwei Mitglieder des Winx Club's eine Mission Spezill für Dimentix-Feen.

Was sind Dimentix-Feen ?

Naja, Dimentix ist eine alte Verwandlung. Die man erlangt wenn man jemanden das Leben rettete und sich selbst dafür opfert.

Stella erlangte Sie als sie ihre Mutter vor einen tödlichen Angriff von Darcy rettete. Indem sie sich zwischen Luna und der Attacke warf.

Bloom bekam Dimentix als sie sich vor einer Tornado-Attacke von Stormy schmiss um Flora zu schützen. Bei Dimentix sehen die Flügel wie die von Engel aus. Man bekommt tolle Fähigkeiten: Zum Beispiel kanm mach durch Dimensionen reisen. Und man jemanden wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Jedoch kann man nur einmal diese Person zum Leben erwecken.

Außerdem hat man Zugang zum Jenseits und man kann sowohl Negativ als auch Postive Magie kontrollieren.

,,Was wir haben an unseren Freien Tag eine Mission." rief Stella empört. Sie hatte doch zu viel vor an ihren freien Tag. Warum bekamen sie dann also eine Mission.

,,Ich weiß, Stella. Aber diese Mission ist sehr wichtig." antwortete Faragonda.

,,Gut und was ist das für eine Mission ?" fragte nun die Fee des Drachenfeuers. ,,Ihr müsst ein Instabiles Portal auf Domino versiegeln !" gab Faragonda ihnen ihr Auftrag. ,, Ein Portal auf Domino ?" fragte Bloom geschockt. ,,Ja, Es ist unbekannt wer oder was das Portal geöffnet hat. Fakt ist das wir es schnell verschließen müssen. Ansonsten wird der ganze Planet zerstört." erklärte Faragonda.

Wie auf Kommando sprang Bloom in die Luft und verwandelte sich. Komischerweise waren ihre Flügel Schwarz wie die eines Todesengel. Warum auch immer das so war. Stella machte es ihr nach.

,,Okay, und wo genau ist das Portal ?" fragte Bloom. ,,In Ocean von Domino. Ihr werdet es durch euere Dimentix-Instinkte genau ordnen können.''

Kaum hatte die Direktorin der Feenschule es gesagt öffnete Bloom ein Portal nach Domino.

Durch welches die zwei Dimentix-Feen flogen. Auf Domino angekommen konzentrierten sich Bloom und Stella auf die Strahlung eines Portals.

Sie spürten eins und folgten der Portal-Strahlung.

,,Gut und wie verschließen wir das Portal jetzt ?" fragte Stella als sie ein mindestens 30 m über dem Portal schwebten. ,,Ganz einfach wir setzten unsere Dimentix-Diamante ein." antwortete Bloom ein Rotoranger Diamant tauchte in Bloom's Hand auf. In Stella's Hand erschien ein gelboranger Diamant.

,,Aber wir müssen dafür näher an das Portal ran." fügte Bloom hinzu. Das Portal saugte alles in einen Umkreis von 10 m in sich hinein.

,,Oh Oh"

,,Wir haben keine andere Wahl, Stella." seufzte Bloom und flog etwas näher an das Portal ran.

Stella folgte ihr etwas widerwillig.

,,Diamant des Feuers !" rief Bloom. Der Diamant in ihre Hand fing an zu leuchten. ,,Diamant des Lichts !" rief Stella, ihr Diamant fing ebenfalls an zu leuchten.

Sie flogen viel dichter an das Portal ran. Ihre Flügel kämpften gegen den heftigen Sog an.

Dimentix-Flügel waren wirklich stark.

Doch dann gewann das Portal an mehr Kraft. Die Engelsflügel mussten jetzt stärker dagegen ankämpfen.

,,Bloom, Ich glaub ich kann es nicht mehr lange aushalten." rief Stella. Ihre Flügel hörten für einen Moment auf zuschlagen.

Ein großer Fehler.

Die Sogkraft des Portals erfasste sie.

,,BLOOM !" rief Stella verzweifelt. ,,STELLA !" schrie Bloom und flog zu ihre beste Freundin.

Doch egal wie schnell sie flog Bloom konnte Stella nicht rechtzeitig erreichen. ,,Nein, STELLA !"

Ohne weiter darüber nach zudenken flog Bloom in das Portal hinein...

Sie und Stella fielem immer weiter bis sie ein helles Licht sahen... auf Das sie immer weiter zufielen

Die Strohhüte saßen um ein Lagerfeuer das Ruffy's Älterer Bruder gemacht hat. Dieser saß etwas weiter abseits von der Bande seines Bruders und starrte einfach nur in die Nachthimmel.

Er ignoriete dabei den Streit von Ruffy und Lysop welche sich um das Letzte Stück Fleisch streiteten.

Plötzlich erschien ein rötlicher Strudel am Nachthimmel. Immer schneller begann dieser sich zu drehen und eine Scheibenförmige Form anzunehmen.

Natürlich bekamen auch die anderen das mit und so starrten sie mit großen Erstaunen in den nächtlichen Himmel.

,,Wow, Das ist ja abegefahren." rief Ruffy begeistert.

,,Nami weißt du was das ist ?" fragte Zorro die Oranghaarige Navigatorin. ,,Nein ich hab noch nie in meinen Leben von sowas gehört" antwortete Nami und schaute beindruckt in den Himmel.

Plötzlich fielen zwei Engelshaften Wesen von der Roten galaxien-ähnlichen Scheibe. Eine von ihnen landetete etwas weiter hinter Ruffy. Welcher sich das Wesen , das sich als junge Blondhaarige Frau mit Gelb-glühenden Weißen Flügel herrausstellte, neugrieg anschaute. Wobei er sanft einen Flügel von ihr hob und sich diesen genauer anschaute. Der Flügel war leicht, vielleicht sogar leichter als eine Feder. Und das will was heißen den die Spannweite der Flügel beträgt mindenstens 30m.

Direkt im Feuer landete die ebenfalls junge Frau mit den Rotorangen Haaren und Schwarzen Flügel mit einen rötlichen Schein. Was sie natürlich mitbekamen.

In Ace stieg unerwartete Panik aus, als er sie in Feuer regunslos liegen sah. Ohne lang darüber nachzudenken stand er auf, rannte zu ihr und zog sie aus den Flammen.

Überrascht starrte er auf den unbeschadeten Körper. Welchen er auf den Armen hielt. Die völlig Sauberere und ebenfalls unbeschädige Kleidung und die nicht verbrannte Flügel.

Sie lag zwar nur für ein paar Minuten dadrin...

Trotzdem wären in Normalfall wenigsten ein paar Brandspuren zu sehen. Doch da war nichts, was darauf hindeuteten könnte das sie gerade in einen brennenden Lagerfeuer gelegen hat.

Sanft legte er sie auf das weiche Grass und sah sie sich für einen Moment nur an...

Stella öffnete ihre Augen... Verwirrt blickte sie sich um. Wo waren sie hier gelandet ? Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Jungen mit Schwarzen Haaren und einen Strohhut auf den Kopf. Welcher sie mit einen breiten Lächeln anschaute.

,,Wer bist du ?" fragte Stella und saß sich hin. ,,Meine Name ist Ruffy." antwortete der Strohhutträger und wande seinen Blick nun zu den Schwarzgeflügelten Engel.

,,Freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Ruffy. Mein Name ist Stella." antwortete Stella und starrte zu Bloom welche nur ein paar Meter von ihr, in Gras lag. Neben ihr hockte ein Schwarzhaariger Typ.

,,Bloom ?" rief Stella den Namen ihrer besten Freundin.

Welche sich zu bewegen begann.

Bloom schlug ihre Augen auf und starrte in das sommersprossige Gesicht eines Schwarzhaarigen Kerl, etwa in ihrem Alter. Überrascht schlug sie ihre Augen weiter auf und setzte sich kerzengerade hin.

,,Wer bist du ?" fragten beide zur selben Zeit. Worauf sie beide gleichzeitig lachend ihren Namen sagten.

Ace und Bloom spürten in ihren inneren schon jetzt eine Art Verbundenheit zu einander...

,,Ihr seid Engel oder ?" fragte Ruffy in einen naiven Ton.

,,Nein wir sind keine Engel. Sonst hätten wir ja diese Heiligsschein-ding auf den Kopf." antwortete Stella.

,,Was seid ihr dann ?" fragten nun alle außer Bloom, Stella und Ace. Dieser war einfach viel zu sehr von Bloom's Anblick abgelenkt. Bloom bemerkte natürlich den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen dachte sich jedoch nichts weiter dabei und antwortete:,, Wir sind Feen."

Die dunklen Braunen Augen des Strohhutes wurden noch größer als sie eh schon waren und funkelten. Ein breites Ohr-zu-Ohr Grinsen machte sich auf seine Lippen breit als er begeistert seine Hände nach oben warf und begeistert schrie:,, FEEN ? DAS IST DER JA DER ABSOULTE KNALLER !"

In einen etwas ruhrigen Ton sprach er zu seinen Großen Bruder:,, Hörst du das Ace ? Nun ist es bewiesen das Es Feen gibt !" Als sie noch klein waren hatten sie sich mal darüber gestritten ob wenn existieren oder nicht und nun waren zwei Feen direkt bei ihnen.

Doch dieser ignorierte seinen kleinen Bruder völlig und konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf Bloom.

Sie war einfach so wunderschön... Das er seine Augen nicht mehr von ihr nehmen konnte. Bloom erwiderte seinen Blick leicht fragend. Der Kommandt der zweiten Division wand schüchtern und mit Roten Wangen sein Blick von ihr ab. Warum war er nur auf einmal so schüchtern ? Sonst war er es doch der Frauen zum errötern brachte und nun brachte eine Frau ihm zum errötern.

Bloom sah ihn nur verwirrt an Was hatte er nur ? Bloom zuckte innerlich mit ihren Schultern und wand sich wieder Ruffy zu. ,,Ja wir sind Feen Warum gibt es hier keine Feen ?" fragte Stella den Schwarzhaarigen. Nun war es Nami die antwortete:,, Es gibt hier keine Feen. Hab zumindest noch nie von welchen gehört."

Stella und Bloom sahen sich einander vielsagend an.

,,wollt ihr meine Crew beitreten ?" fragte der Strohhutjunge welche die Zwei Feen bettelnd wie ein Hund anschaute.

,,Eh, tut uns leid, Ruffy wir würden ja gerne deine Crew beitreten. Allerdings können wir nicht für immer hier bleiben." antwortete Bloom. Ruffy machte ein trauigen Eindruck Woraufhin Bloom noch schnell hinzufügte:,, Ich glaub aber das es niemanden schaden würde wenn wir hier noch ne Weile bleiben würde..." Daraufhin begangen die Augen des Strohhutes zu leuchten.

Unbewusst zu Bloom strahlte auch Ace pure Freude aus.

Warum er sich so Freude war ein Rätsel für ihn. Doch wenn er ehrlich sein sollte machte Bloom's Gegenwart ihm nichts aus. Im Gegenteil er genoß ihre Gegenwar sogar.

Die zwei Winx Feen wussten das sie die magische Dimension ein Signal schicken sollten um ihnen wenigsten zu zeigen das sie lebten und das es ihnen gut geht. Was sie jedoch erst später tun würde.

,,Ach, wie unhöflich von uns. Wir haben uns ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Also mein Name ist Nami." meinte die Orangehaarige. ,,Das ist Zoro und das ist Sanji." sie deutete dabei auf die beiden Jungs, welche sich gerade um irgendwas stritten. ,,Und das sind Chopper, Robin und Lysop." Sie zeigte auf die drei welche sie neugrieg anschauten.

,,Freut uns euch kennen zu lernen." meinte die Schwarzhaarige mit einen milden lächeln.

Ace welche Bloom nach wie vor anstarrte konnte nicht anders er war einfach viel zu sehr von ihre Schönheit verzaubert. Ihre Rotorangen Haaren erinnerten ihn an An ein wärmendes Lagerfeuer. Doch ihre Blauen Augen erinnerten ihn an den wolkenlosen Himmel. Sie strahlten Freude und Wärme aus. Ihr ganzer Anblick machte ihn verrückt. Er hat noch nie jemanden gesehen der schöner war als sie. Niemand konnte es mit ihre Schönheit aufnehmen.

Stella und Bloom unterhielten sich noch ne Weile mit den Strohhüten und erzählten ihnen ein wenig über sich selbst und ein wenig über die magische Dimension. Dabei hörten die Strohhüte gespannt zu. Vor allen Ace lauschte gespannt und aufmerksam wenn Bloom sprach. Er hörte ihr vermutlich am genausten Zu. Wollte einfach nur ihre Stimme hören. Wann immer Bloom zu ihm rüber sah färbten sich seine Wangen rot und er wand seinen Blick schüchtern von ihr ab.

Bloom war nach wie vor ratlos was war nur los mit Ace ?


	2. Chapter 2

Mittlerweile waren Stella und Bloom seid zwei Tagen bei den Strohhüten und würden noch eine weitere einhalb Woche bei ihnen bleiben. Gestern erst schickten sie eine Nachricht nach Alfea mit Hilfe ihrer Dimentix-Diamante. In der Stand das es ihnen gut geht und das sie ungefähr einhalb-Wochen in der unbekannten Dimension bleiben würden.

Sie verstanden sich recht gut mit der Strohhutbande am meisten aber mit Ruffy. Ace welcher eigentlich schon längst wieder weiterziehen wollte. Entschloss sich dazu doch noch bei ihnen zubleiben. Warum er noch länger

bleiben wurde war ihm selbst ein Rätsel.

Doch als er sich Gestern Abend von den Strohhüten verabschieden wollte landete sein Blick auf Bloom, welche irgendwie trauig schien das er ging. Ohne zu wissen warum ändertete er seine Meinung schlagartig.

Der Kommandt der zweiten Division saß gerade auf einen Fass und beobachtete Bloom welche friedlich in Bikini auf einer Liege lag und sich sonnte. Neben ihr lagen Stella, Nami und Robin, ebenfalls in Bikini's auf liegen und sonnten sich. Robin las gerade in irgendeinen Buch. Während Stella, Bloom und Nami sich gerade über irgendwas unterhielten und ab und so mal lachten.

Ace fand das Bloom das schönste Lachen der ganzen Welt hatte. Er stützte verträumt seine Ellenbogen auf seine Beinen Ab und betete seinen Kopf zwischen seinen Händen und sah verträumt auf Bloom.

Diese bemerkte natürlich den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen und sah ihn leicht fragend an. So wie immer wenn Bloom ihn ansah wand er Schüchtern seinen Blick von ihr ab und starrte dadassen ganz woanders hin. Bloom fragte sich was er nur hatte und warum er sie die ganze Zeit über anstarrte.

Aus den Grund beschloss sie ihn heute Abend zu fragen.

,,Hey Ace." begrüßte die Fee des Drachenfeuers den Kommand der zweiten Division freundlich. Dieser begann wie ein Schulmädchen das gerade ihren Schwarm gegenüberstand Rot zu werden. ,,H-Hi, Bloom."

stotterte Ace verlegen herum. ,,Also Ace, Ich wollte dich mal was fragen..." begann Bloom und sah zu den Schwarzhaarigen um zu sehen ob sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Denn dieser hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und sein Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen um sein Tomatenrotes Gesicht zu verbergen.

,,Mmh" machte Ace nur als Antwort.

,,Naja Ich wollte dich fragen... warum du mich die ganze Zeit über so angeschaut hast ?!" stellte Bloom nun ihn die Frage. Vorhin beim Abendessen hat Ace auch die ganze Zeit über zu ihr rüber geschillt und kaum was gegessen. Da Ace eigentlich viel mehr aß begann sich Ruffy sorgen um seinen Bruder zu machen und fragte ihn ob es ihm gut ginge. Woraufhin Ace mit Ja antwortete.

,,Ich... äh... weißt du ich..." Ace bekam es nicht hin einen vernünftigen Satz hinzubekommen egal was in seinen Kopf war... Es wollte einfach nicht raus so wie er es wollte. Innerlich fragte er sich sich selbst was nur mit ihm los sei.

,,Ich weiß es nicht..." brachte Ace nach einigen Minuten einen diesmal sinnvollen aber sehr leisen Satz raus.

,,Verstehe..." antwortete Bloom und wollte gerade wieder gehen als sie plötzlich spürte wie Ace ihre Hand festhielt und sie anscheinend nicht gehen lassen wollte.

Bloom sah verwirrt Ace an welcher ihre Hand nicht loslassen wollte. ,,Ace... was ist ?"

Bei den Klang ihrer Stimme hob Ace seinen gesenkten Kopf und starrte auf seine und ihre Hand, welche er fest in seiner hielt.

Augenblicklich ließ er sie wieder los und wand seinen Blick erneut von ihr ab.

,,Tschuldige..." murmelte Ace verlegen. Bloom sah ihn noch einmal irritiert an drehte sich dann um und ging zu Stella und Nami.

Sie spürte deutlich wie die Blicke des Schwarzhaarigen ihr auf Schritt und Tritt folgten.

Ace's Sicht

Verdammt was war nur los mit mir ?! Warum benahm ich mich so in der Gegenwart von Bloom. Ich brauchte sie nur einmal anzusehen und schon fing mein Herz an wie wild zu rasen und meine Wangen färbten sich in einen tiefen Rotton.

Was war nur los ? Sonst benahm ich mich nicht wie ein Volltrottel in der Gegenwart einer Frau.

Doch bei Bloom war das aus irgendeinen Grund anders...

Ich benahm mich in ihrer Gegenwart Schüchtern und tollpatschig. Wann immer sie mich ansah wand ich meinen Blick automatisch von ihrem ab. Nicht in der Lage ihren Blick auch nur einen Momentlang zu erwidern.

Ohne der Gefahr zu unterlaufen sich in ihren Augen zu verlieren...

Es war mittlerweile Nacht... die Sterne leuchteten hell an Firmament, mein Blick wanderte zu Bloom und Stella, welche hier draußen geblieben sind um den Sternenhimmel zu bewundern und nach einer Weile eingeschlafen sind.

Alle schliefen bereits nur ich war noch wach.

Das helle Vollmondlicht schien auf Bloom's Körper, welche friedlich schlafend auf der Liege lag.

Sie war noch immer in Bikini, war ihr nicht kalt ?

Sorge bekann sich in mir auszubreiten als ich auf sie zuging und meine Hand auf ihre Stirn legte.

Ihre Haut war warm... viel wärmer als die normale Temperatur eines Menschens. Doch sie wirkte gar nicht so als ob sie Fieber hätte. Unbewusst streichelte meine linke Hand ihre Wange. Sie hat eine so schöne weiche Haut. Ich lehnte mich etwas weiter zu ihren Gesicht.

Ihre Augen waren immer noch geschlossen. Langsam wie in Zeitlupe lehnte ich mich weiter zu ihren Lippen. Sie berührten sich nur einen Moment doch es reichte schon aus um das Verlangen nach mehr zu erwachen.

Ihre Lippen waren so unglaublich weich und schmeckten so süß, nach Erdbeeren. Ich löste mich von ihr, sie schlief noch immer. Erneut küsste ich sie, nur diesmal viel länger als vorher. Wie von selbst fuhr meine Zunge aus meinen Mund und streichelte zärtlich über ihre Lippen. Zu meiner großen Überraschung öffnete Bloom ihren Mund einen Spalt so das meine Zunge in ihre Mundhölle fahren konnte.

Meine Zunge erkundete neugrieg ihre Mundhöhle, spielte mit ihre Zunge und...

Geschockt trennte ich mich von ihr und sah in ihr Gesicht. Sie war wach und starrte mich ebenfalls geschockt an. ,,Ace was sollte das ?" fragte sie mich verwirrt. Augenblicklich stieg die Röte mir ins Gesicht ,,Ich eh tut mir leid... weißt du... ich wollte nur..." stotterte ich verlegen und versuchte zu erklären warum ich das getan habe... und das war ziemlich schwer denn ich wusste selbst noch nicht mal warum ich das getan habe.

In den Moment hatte ich mich einfach nicht in Griff. Es war so als ob sie mich ohne es selbst zu merken mit einen Bann belegt hat.

,,Ace." sagte Bloom meinen Namen in einen ernsten Ton und sah mich ernst mit ihren blauen Augen an. ,,Bist du sicher das alles mit dir in Ordnung ist ?" fragte sie mich besorgt und packte mich an den Schultern.

Ich wusste auch wieso sie das tat, weil ich mich umdrehen wollte. Ich schluckte und brachte nur ein leises 'Ja' heraus. ,,Bist du sicher ?" fragte sie mich nochmal nach und kam meinen Gesicht ganz nah.

Erneut antwortete ich mit einen zittrigen Ja. Sie ließ meine Schultern los und starrte mich einfach nur an. Ehe sie mit ihren Schultern zuckte und sich mit einen 'Wenn du meinst..." von mir abwande.

Ich wollte ihr nochmal so nah sein und ihren Körper gegen meinen spüren. Ihre Lippen mit meinen vereinen und ihren süßlichen Duft einatmen. Meine Hände in ihren weichen und samtigen Haaren vergruben und...

Gott was war das letzte nur für ein Gedanke. Ich dachte gerade daran wie wunderschön ihr nackter Körper wohl ist... und wie es sich anfühlen würde wenn ich in ihr sein würde...

Schnell schüttelte ich meinen Kopf um diesen perversen Gedanken aus den Kopf zu kriegen. Ich sah erneut zu Bloom welche jedoch nicht mehr da lag und Stella war ebenfalls weg. Wo waren die beide hin ?

Ach egal ich sollte jetzt einfach schlafen gehen und versuchen nicht mehr an sie zu denken.

Doch zu sehr ich es auch versuchte Ihr Anblick war nach wie vor in meinem Gedanken mit ihren Bild vor Augen schlief ich letztlich Ein...

Bloom's Sicht

Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen, nein sie waren verbunden. Ich konnte weder , Meine Hände noch meine Füße bewegen, war gefesselt. Was war nur ? Das letzte voran ich mich erinnernde ist wie ich und Stella die Sterne beobachtet haben und dann eingeschlafen sind.

Wie bin ich also hierher gekommen ?

Ich spürte wie sich etwas weiches auf meine Lippen presste, wem gehörten diese Lippen ? Sky ? nein Sky ist das nicht. Aber wer denn dann ?

Wer auch immer es war gab sich wohl nicht mit nur Sanften küssen und schien mehr haben zu wollen. Die feuchte Zunge fuhr zärtlich über meinen Mund. Ohne lang darüber nachzudenken öffnete ich meine Lippen einen kleinen Spalt. Der aber groß genug war das die fremde Zunge in meine Mundhöhle fahren konnte.

Sie forderte meine Zunge zu einen Spiel heraus...

vor mir erschien plötzlich das verschwommene Bild von...

Ist das Ace ?

Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schock als ich direkt in das ebenfalls geschockte Gesicht von Ace blickte.

,,Ace was sollte das ?" fragte ich irritiert, war aber aus irgendeinen Grund nicht wütend auf ihn.

Dieser wurde sogar noch röter als eine Tomate und stotterte verlegen etwas rum.

Er wollte sich umdrehen und um das zu verhindern packte ich ihm an seine Schultern. ,,Ace." sagte ich seinen Namen in einen ernsten Ton. ,,Bist du sicher das alles in Ordnung mit dir ist ?" fragte ich ihn ernst.

Er antwortete nur mit einen leisen Ja. ,,Bist du sicher ?" fragte ich nochmal nach und kam ihn noch näher.

Ich spürte wie sich unsere Oberkörper sanft berührten. Sein Herz schlug wie wild gegen seine Brust. Mein eigenes Herz hatte eine schnellere Geschwindigkeit als vorher. Doch ich ignorierte es und konzentrierte mich ausschließlich auf Ace. Welcher wieder ein zittriges Ja von sich gab.

Ich ließ seine Schultern los und drehte mich mit einen 'Wenn du meinst' um. Stella schlief nach wie vor friedlich auf der Liege. Ich packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie von der Liege runter.

,,Bloom" bevor sie noch was sagen konnte hielt ich ihr die Hand vor den Mund und schleifte sie unters Deck.

,,Bloom was sollte das ?" fragte Stella mich wütend. ,,Ace hat mich geküsst..." brachte ich nur leise heraus. ,,Was ?" fragte sie mich verwirrt. ,,Ace hat mich geküsst."

Einen Momentlang herrschte Stille... doch dann kam die Antwort für die ich ihr gerne eine gescheuert hätte :,,Und wie wars ?"

,,Stella !" rief ich empört mit roten Wangen und sah sie zornig an. ,,Was ? Das war nur eine Frage." Ich atmete tief ein und aus ehe ich antwortete:,, Es war..." Ja wie war der Kuss denn ? Offen gestanden war das besser als wenn Sky mich küsste. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und sagte:,,Es war gut. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll..."

,,Besser als Sky's ?" fragte sie mich.

Oh wenn Blicke töten könnte... dann wäre Stella hier und jetzt tot umgefallen. ,,Besser als Sky's." antwortete ich leise. Unbewusst streichelten meine Finger über meine Lippen. Stella antwortete nicht.

Sie war eingeschlafen, wirklich jetzt sie lag wie ein kleines Baby auf den Boden und nuggelte an ihren Daumen. Ich lachte leise und hob sie mit Hilfe von ein wenig Magie in der Luft und trug sie in unseren Zimmer.

Welches genau wie unsere Zimmer auf Alfea aussah.

Ich legte sie sanft auf ihr Bett und ging selbst ins Bett.

Meine Gedanken wanderten zu Ace. Ich mochte ihn, aber ich hatte doch schon längst einen Freund. Obwohl Sky's Küsse waren nicht halb zu gut wie Ace's Küsse.

Verdammt, Bloom. Du bist keine Schlampe also hör auf daran zu denken wer wohl besser in Bett ist.

Gott, Ace hat wirklich einen guten Körperbau. Ich frag mich es sich wohl anfühlt über seinen Oberkörper zu streicheln...

Was war nur auf einmal los mit mir ? Sky hatte noch nie soviel Verlangen nach ihm in mir entfacht. Offen gestanden kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern das wir schon eh... intimer geworden waren.

Mit Ace Gesicht vor meinen inneren Augen schlief ich letztlich ein...


End file.
